


Lullaby

by rainbowskissors



Series: Cadnis Supremacy [2]
Category: Mean Girls - Richmond/Benjamin/Fey
Genre: Cuddles, F/F, Fluff, How Do I Tag, No Angst, cadnis is superior, lots of fluff, lullabies over the phone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:01:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25711033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainbowskissors/pseuds/rainbowskissors
Summary: Janis sings to Cady over the phone to help her sleep. Cady records the song, and Janis finds it in her phone a few days later.
Relationships: Cady Heron/Janis Sarkisian
Series: Cadnis Supremacy [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2056965
Kudos: 30





	1. Sweet Dreams

“Janis?”

“Hey, what’s up?”

It’s the middle of the night. Janis has just picked up her phone, right after seeing that it was a call from Cady.

“I... I can’t sleep.”

Even over the phone, Cady’s voice melts Janis inside. She still can’t quite believe that Cady, the girl she’d been pining for ever since her first day at Northshore, loved her back. 

Janis grins when she remembers how embarrassed she’d been while confessing, but then Cady had cut her off with a kiss.

Jeez, Cady was a good kisser. Where had she learned that?

Now, Janis frowns and bites her lip as she wonders how to help her girlfriend - those words still give her a rush - sleep.

“Do you... want me to stay on the phone with you till you’re sleepy?” Janis suggests, shifting to sit up on her bed. 

There’s silence as Cady thinks.

“Can you sing for me?”

“I- sing?” Janis says. She’d only ever sung by herself, locked away in her room, while she’d been in moods. 

And, embarrassing enough, most of her singing sessions had been belting her heart out while crushing hard on Cady.

“You don’t have to, if you don’t want to,” Cady says hurriedly.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll... I’ll sing.”

Is that her imagination, or does Cady giggle?

Janis clears her throat. She contemplates on what song to sing, and eventually settles for Riptide by Vance Joy. It’s a unique choice, but the song comforts Janis, so she could only hope it does the same for Cady.

“I was scared of dentists and the dark.”

Cady sighs happily over the phone, which encourages Janis to continue. She’s a bit hesitant at first to sing, but then she remembers her parents sleep like the dead.

“I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations.”

Oh, the irony!

“Oh, all my friends are turning green; you’re the magician’s assistant in their dreams”

Cady’s breathing eventually slowed quite a bit, so Janis assumes she is sleeping. She finishes off the song, and sits in silence for a little bit, not quite wanting to hang up just yet.

After a bit, she stretches her leg out and realizes how stiff she was. She looks over at her clock and sees that it’s now 12:30. Had she been on the phone for that long?

“I love you, Cady. Don’t ever forget. Buh-bye, now,” Janis murmurs softly, then hangs up and replaces her phone on her nightstand.

She buries herself under her covers, and can’t help a grin that is quickly spreading across her face when she imagines it’s Cady enveloping her in a crushing hug. 

Her dreams are peaceful that night.


	2. Sleep Tight

Cady had been having nightmares for the past week, and they were terrifying her. They mostly consisted of wild animals chasing her down and tearing her apart, and no matter how fast Cady tried to run, they always caught up.

They were particularily scary because Cady had always considered wild animals her friends, especially during her time in Kenya.

So seeing them turn on her in her dreams just gave her paranoia that Janis and Damien would leave her too, in real life.

She couldn’t bear the thought of Janis leaving her, not after for a few weeks life had been heavenly while dating her beloved art-freak.

So, she decides to call her.

“Janis?” she says, softly. Her parents slept in the basement, since they disliked how hot and muggy it got upstairs, so she wasn’t quite afraid of waking them up.

(A/N: Guess which dumbass just remembered they spent sixteen years in Africa, in sweltering heat? This one :P)

“Hey, what’s up?” Janis replies, sounding groggy. Cady instantly feels bad for waking her up.

“I... I can’t sleep,” she confesses, swallowing.

Silence. Cady presumes Janis is thinking.

“Do you... want me to stay on the phone with you till you’re sleepy?” Janis questions.

Cady rubs her eyes. No, she doesn’t want to be left in silence...

“Can you sing for me?” she asks.

“I- sing?” Janis sounds surprised, and a bit reluctant.

“You don’t have to if you don’t want to,” Cady says quickly, not wanting Janis to feel pressured or anything.

“No, no. It’s okay. I’ll... sing.” Janis sounds a bit nervous, as if she’s about to step onstage for a performance. Cady giggles quietly, covering the mic. Janis is adorable when she’s nervous.

From the other end, her girlfriend clears her throat and begins to sing a song Cady doesn’t recognize.

Janis’s clear, melodious voice flows out of the speaker. It’s crisp, and beautiful. Even if Cady can’t place the song, she enjoys it fully because of Janis’s beautiful delivery.

The lyrics are a bit strange, but they comfort Cady in some way. Janis sings with a sort of rasp in her voice that gives the song a nice tone.

“I was scared of dentists, and the dark.”

Cady used to have a big fear of the dark, and insisted on sleeping with a nightlight. But Janis had quenched the fear when she’d held Cady close during one of their sleepovers, and hugged her tight.

“I was scared of pretty girls and starting conversations.”

The irony was quite funny. Ever since Cady had realized, after breaking it off with Aaron, that she was head over heels for Janis, she’d been self-conscious about anything and everything that she did and said.

Of course, Janis would have never judged her, but still. Cady’s awkwardness was magnified by 100x after coming to terms with it.

“Oh, all my friends are turning green; you’re the magician’s assistant in their dreams”

“Oooooh...”

Janis’s voice rings in Cady’s ears, and she finds herself drifting off to sleep. But right before her eyes close, she snaps awake, wanting to keep Janis’s voice with her.

There’s a chance that Janis would never sing for her again, so Cady wants to keep it close to her. Fiddling with her phone for a bit, she starts recording the singing. Content, she closes her eyes and listens.

After a bit, the song ends, and there’s silence on the end. Cady feels herself falling asleep, but she doesn’t want to hang up yet.

Janis’s soft voice startles her a bit when she speaks again.

“I love you, Cady. Don’t you ever forget that. Buh-bye now,” Janis whispers.

Click. Cady’s phone goes dark.

She feels like she’s on Cloud 9. Her heart is absolutely glowing with love for Janis at the moment. She stops the recording, and puts her phone down.

“I love you too, Janis. Don’t you ever forget that, either,” Cady whispers to the dark.

It doesn’t scare her anymore. Because she knows that Janis will always be there for her, to keep her safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed :3


	3. Discovery

“Can I see more pictures of lions you saved?” Janis asks, clambering onto Cady’s bed.

Janis has come over to study with Cady for their math exam on Friday. Though, they both know not much studying will be accomplished.

“Sure. But I’m gonna study,” Cady teases, throwing her phone to her girlfriend. Then she drops her backpack on the floor beside where Janis has dumped hers at the foot of the bed, and takes out her textbooks and notebooks.

Cady plops down at her desk and begins flipping through the textbooks, occasionally scribbling notes while Janis unlocks Cady’s phone and settles down on the bed.

There’s a peaceful, content silence as the two work through their task. Or at least, one of them is working, while the other is giggling at the funny pictures Cady’s saved.

“Some of us are trying to study here, babe,” Cady groans after Janis lets out a snort of laughter for the fourth time. She’s definitely not mad, though - Janis’s laughter cracks a smile on her face.

“Sorry, Cadds,” she apologizes, going silent again.

The silence resumes, until suddenly.

“Lady, running down to the riptide; taken away to the darkside... I wanna be your left hand man.”

Janis’s voice is playing from Cady’s phone. Cady’s eyes widen as she realizes it’s the recording she made. She’d listened to it every night since, finding comfort in Janis’s singing.

Janis is biting her lip, unsure of how to feel. It’s flattering, of course, but it’s also a bit embarassing, since Janis isn’t the biggest fan of the sound of her voice.

“Shit, you weren’t supposed to hear that,” Cady mumbles, getting up from her desk and almost knocking her books down as she runs to the bed.

She takes the phone and stops the recording. She can feel the heat rushing to her face.

“How come you saved that?” Janis asks. Her voice isn’t judgemental, only curious.

“I... your voice comforts me. I listen to it, to fall asleep,” Cady confesses, feeling like an idiot.

Janis is touched. “That’s actually really sweet,” she says with a small smile. Cady looks up at her from where her gaze has been resting firmly on the floor. “Really? In my opinion, it sounds stalker-ish,” she jokes, relieved.

“I guess so,” Janis teases, laughing. “Come here.” She holds her arms open, waiting for Cady to come to her.

Cady obeys and the two cuddle on the bed.

“I love you,” Cady murmurs into Janis’s shoulder. “I just realized that that was the first time I’ve ever said it.”

“I love you too, Cadds,” Janis says softly, pressing a kiss on Cady’s sweet-smelling hair. Cady looks up at her, and the two lock lips.

When they separate, they’re both grinning like fools. The high of kissing never really wore off between the two, Cady thinks.

So, in conclusion, not much studying is done after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope y'all enjoyed :)


End file.
